Understanding
by Enji86
Summary: Shinichi was never able to confess his love to his wife who he has been married for 6 years. Is his marriage would be fine after 6 years? Read and review! -Edited-


**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan is owned by Gosho Aoyama.

**Warning :** Grammar mistakes here and there.

* * *

**Understanding**

By Enji86

A black-haired boy was busy juggling a ball while a man who is very similar to the boy was walking behind him. Their clothes were dirty with soil stains everywhere. Apparently they had been out playing soccer in a field and currently on their way home. The man saw the boy with affection and proud look in his eyes because the boys juggled the ball very well.

Suddenly the boy dropped the ball at his feet to the ground and quickly ran towards his house, making the man confused. But when the man turned away from the ball that was dropped by the boy to the gate of his house that was already not too far in front of him, he understood what had happened. The man bent over to retrieve the ball from the ground with a smile on his lips. But when he stood up with the ball in his hand, his face became emotionless again. He saw the boy hugged a woman who knelt before the boy in front of his house gate and he rushed over to them.

"Duh, You-chan, you made Mom's clothes dirty again," said Shiho, smiling affectionately to her little lion after he let go of his arms.

"I miss you, Mom," said Youichi.

"Really?" asked Shiho.

"Yeah, I really miss you," replied Youichi.

"Did your Dad take care of you properly? He didn't do wrong things when Mom gone, did he?" asked Shiho, aware of Shinichi's presence near them.

"Oi! Oi! What does that means? Of course I have taken care of Youichi properly. And what do you mean by 'do wrong things'?" said Shinichi, irritated.

"Dad was never able to answer all my questions as good as Mom. He's troublesome," said Youichi innocently.

Shiho laugh while Shinichi felt annoyed.

_"__Why __is __this __kid__be__having__like__h__is__ mother__who likes to__make fun of me__when__he's__physically__very__similar__to me__?__"_ Shinichi muttered to himself.

Then the three of them walked through the gate and when they arrived at the terrace, Youichi opened his mouth.

"Mom, where is the souvenirs? You promised me you would bring me souvenirs, didn't you?" asked Youichi.

"Of course there are souvenirs for you. But first you have to take a shower," replied Shiho.

"Fine, but I will take a shower if Mom is willing to scrub my back," said Youichi.

Shiho laughed again while Shinichi just raised his eyebrows.

"Okay hotshot. Now go to the bathroom. Mom will be there soon," said Shiho.

Youichi immediately ran into the house, leaving Shinichi and Shiho alone in the terrace.

"What a spoiled child," Shinichi muttered.

"Oh well, stop the grumbling. He's just a kid," said Shiho, smiling at her husband's annoyed look.

"Oh, yes, yes, he's just a kid. When I was his age, I never let my mother scrub my back anymore," said Shinichi sarcastically.

Shiho let out her laugh again.

"You never change, Shin. Sometimes I wonder why I want to marry you," said Shiho casually.

Then the faint sound of Youichi calling her mother can be heard by the two.

"Well, it looks like your spoiled son is equally impatient as you. I'll call you if Youichi already finished so you can take a shower," said Shiho, then she went into the house.

Shinichi sat on the terrace of his house. Shiho's words frightened him. Shiho couldn't contemplate of leaving him, could she? They did not marry for love. They get married because of the pressure from his parents and Professor Agasa. At that time, his heart was broke because Ran's death in a traffic accident on her way to a restaurant where he would confess his feelings to her. After the incident, he promised to himself not to fall in love again and he became morose. What he had in mind was only cases, cases and cases.

This had made his parents worried so they arranged his marriage with Shiho which was his best friend. At first, they refused those arranged marriage, but then it seemed his mother and Professor Agasa managed to persuade Shiho and he also could not deny his father who he has been respected so much. He sometimes wondered what his mother and Professor Agasa was done to persuade Shiho to want to marry him.

They prepared their wedding without enthusiasm feeling like other couples who are getting married. He knew Shiho marry him not for love and Shiho also must have known that he did not love her. Friends of them both thought that their marriage would not last long. Some of them even bet that they'll be divorced two years after they married. Yet somehow, after almost 6 years of marriage, they have not divorced yet whereas their relationship was not a romantic relationship. Even now their son has entered the preschool.

He actually already knew why he held on to their marriage. He fell in love. Although he had promised himself not to fall in love again, in fact he fell in love with his wife. He never thought that Shiho would be a good wife. The first day of their lives together, he woke up and smelled the aroma of his favorite coffee. At that moment he thought, maybe this marriage was not a bad idea. Then they both slowly adjusted to the presence of each other in their lives. The wedding that was originally just to meet the demands of his parents turned into a real marriage. He started to try to be a good husband for Shiho.

Things that made him fell in love with Shiho weren't about her beauty. Indeed, Shiho was much prettier than Japanese women in general because of her mixed race but the things that made him couldn't escape from her were Shiho's abilities to understand him and read the contents of his heart. He never knew how Shiho did it. Shiho really was a mystery that he might never able to solve. Her intelligence never failed to amaze him and day by day Shiho looks more beautiful in his eyes, both in the outside and in the inside.

Shiho always prepared his clothes for him. Since long time ago, Shiho was very fond of fashion, while he did not have any spot for fashion. Before getting married he always wore a white shirt with long pants and blazer which had the same color, but after marriage, people always praised that he had a good taste in his suit. Shiho also organized the files of his cases so it wasn't jumbled and sometimes helped him solving cases with her expertise. All his daily needs were done by his wife so he couldn't imagine how to live his life without his wife.

Shiho had worked as a lecturer of biochemistry at a university in Tokyo. But she decided to quit when she was pregnant. After Youichi had entered preschool, Shiho decided to go back to teach at the university and as a good husband, of course he supported it.

They did what normal husbands and wifes did, except went out on dates. They called each other when he had to go out of town to solve cases, had dinner together, attended parties together, made love and took care of their son. But he always felt worried. He was afraid that this was all just a dream that would vanish when he woke up.

He did not understand why he could never confess his love. But actually, he realized that he could not fight his ego that always stated that he just loved Ran and couldn't love another woman. Shinichi couldn't afford to accept the fact that his obsession toward Ran was just something that was false and in fact his love for Ran was not as deep as he thought. Moreover, Shiho might not love him. So he never said anything. But after getting married for 6 years without stating his feelings made Shinichi became depressed.

Shiho's voice who called him interrupted Shinichi's reverie.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," said Shinichi, then he went into the house.

Shinichi went into the bathroom, took off all of his clothes and turned on the shower.

A moment later, Shiho knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Shin, can I come in?" asked Shiho.

Shinichi did not answer because he could not hear a knock on the door and Shiho's voice due to the sound of the shower. Since there was no answer, Shiho just entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When Shinichi heard the sound of a door that being closed, he turned instantly and found Shiho, who had replaced her clothes that dirty because of Youichi's embrace with baggy T-shirts and hotpants which she always wore when she washed clothes, was looking at him. He grabbed a shower curtain that opens in a panic to cover the lower part of his body and his face became red, making Shiho raised her eyebrows at him.

"What's wrong with you? I'm your wife. Since long time ago, I've seen it all so you do not need to be embarassed," said Shiho.

"Shi... ho...," Shinichi groaned.

Shiho only laughed at that and then walked over to Shinichi. Shinichi froze in place. His heart was beating very fast.

"What do you want?" asked Shinichi.

"I just want to help you scrub your back," replied Shiho.

"No need. I can do it myself," said Shinichi in trembling voice.

"But I want to do it," said Shiho seductively as she kept walking.

"O-okay, b-but p-please give me a towel so I can cover my body," Shinichi stammered like Mitsuhiko when he was talking to Ai back then.

"My goodness, Shin! I just knew you were so shy. I guess you didn't let your mother scrub your back because you're embarrassed," said Shiho with a laugh and then she turned and took the towel that hung behind the door and handed it to Shinichi.

"It's not like that. I just feel uncomfortable...," said Shinichi, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Shinichi seated himself on the edge of the bath tube and tried to restore his heartbeat to a normal rate while Shiho turned off the shower and took a sponge on the shelf and then poured liquid soap onto it. Soon Shiho started to work without knowing the effect of her actions on Shinichi. She was used to bathe Youichi so bathe Shinichi was not something extraordinary for her.

Slowly Shinichi started to lose control over himself because Shiho's touch on his body. Shinichi really surprised by all this. Back then, Ran once bathe him when he became Conan and Ran totally naked at that time but he could still hold himself so he didn't hit Ran. Now, he really could not hold himself to hit Shiho and he did it. Shinichi stood up and pushed Shiho into the nearest wall.

"You make me crazy," said Shinichi then he crushed his lips with Shiho's and kissed her violently.

Shiho was not too surprised by Shinichi's action because she knew sometimes her husband could be very aggressive. When Shinichi released her to take a breath, Shiho could not help laughing.

"I just went to the conference for 3 days...," said Shiho.

"Indeed, a very long 3 days," Shinichi complained. Soon he began to kiss Shiho's lips again, but this time more gentle than before.

Shiho enjoyed it and tears started to flow down her face. Shinichi who felt the salty taste in his mouth stared at Shiho and saw Shiho crying so he ended the kiss.

"Sorry," Shinichi muttered wearily.

"For what?" asked Shiho.

"Because I made you cry," replied Shinichi.

Shiho leaned her head on Shinichi's chest and put her arm around his waist, hugging him.

"Hey Shin, did you ever wonder why I want to marry you?" asked Shiho.

Shinichi waited Shiho to continue what she has said but she did not continue so Shinichi opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry," said Shinichi.

"Now I'm wondering why you keep apologizing," said Shiho as she giggled. Then she let go of her arms and gently pushed Shinichi so she could return to her job.

Shinichi did not budge from where he stood and placed both hands on Shiho's shoulders as he looked into her eyes. Apparently he wanted to say something but then thought better. But eventually he opened his mouth.

"Shiho... I... We've been 6 years...," Shinichi stammered. Then he shut his mouth again and just looked in Shiho's eyes, letting his eyes do the talking.

Shiho just looked at him and waited him to continue his word so he tried to open his mouth again.

"I...," Shinichi stopped his words again and closed his eyes, hoping his tears wouldn't fall because he was overwhelmed by emotion. His hands were already fall from Shiho's shoulder. "Maybe it's too late to say it now but I just wanted you to know that... that...," he tried again.

Vaguely they both heard Youichi's voice calling his mother.

Shiho cupped Shinichi's cheek and then stood on tiptoe and kissed his lips briefly.

Once again, Shiho showed the reason why Shinichi fell in love with her.

"It's okay, Meitantei-san," said Shiho then she whispered in his ear. "I love you, too."

Shiho stepped out of the bathroom to see Youichi while Shinichi continued his bath. That night, Shinichi and Shiho did their real first night.

* * *

**Author Note :**

The idea of this story came from a story from fandom OHSHC.

The tittle of that story is Omniscient, written by c0rin.

This story has been edited.

Hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
